1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a light source module, and more particularly to a light source module having a plurality of light-guiding branches.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, light-emitting efficiency and service life of light-emitting diode (LED) are enhanced, and since the LED has device features and advantages of low power consumption, low pollution, high efficiency, high response speed, small volume, light weight and capable of being disposed on various surfaces, the LEDs are widely used in various optical fields. Taking the application of the LED in illumination as an example, applications of applying LED packages in light sources (for example, lamps, street light, flashlights, etc.) or related illumination equipment have been developed.
In general, since the LED is a directional light source, it is required to incorporate the design of disposing a light guide in order to allow the light emits from a light source module to fulfill the design requirements of intensity and illuminating axis. However, since the optical pathway design of the light guide of the light source module is mainly to allow the light to exit from the same plane and each light emitting plane is required to have light guide design such that each light emitting plane is accompanied by a light source and a light guide, the power consumption in such configuration is higher. Moreover, in existing light source module design, the light source module is required to add a plurality of epitaxial on the light source to allow the light to exit from different planes. As a result, the manufacturing cost is also increased.